Gendou Isogai
is one of the characters of Danball Senki Wars. Personality Plot He made his debut in episode 1, when Mito introduced Arata Sena and Hikaru Hoshihara. After class, in front of the classroom, he glared intensely at Arata and Hikaru. He left with his butler, Renjirou Ayabe. In episode 3, he and the others in Jenock discuss the importance of who will be the decoy in the Gigant Wall operation. He fired shots and prevented Gunther Yzalpher from attacking the First Platoon's DC Offensers while they were in Escape Stance. As Muraku turned his attention to him, he retreated, Jenock receiving a failure for the mission given the circumstances. In episode 4, Professor Mito announces First Platoon receiving their new LBX to test, Dot Phasor, Orvane, and Val Sparos. While the other platoon commands express their feelings of First Platoon's undeserving of the new LBX, he rebuttals their complaints, notably Catherine arguing about the failure of Capturing Gigant Wall, due to observing their bravery and resolution fighting the Violet Devil. Admiring that, he wishes Arata to show him his strength with the new LBX. In episode 6, he catches Yuno and Sakuya assisting Hikaru, Haruki, and Arata in the woods. In episode 8, he asks Reina to allow Second Platoon to be the ones to capture Eldar City, but she disallows it unless they're able to develop a solution against Eldband. He promises to form one before War Time starts, moving to another room when he hears First Platoon developing their own strategies. In episode 14, he was in the classroom when Reina Mito introduced Yuuji Nishimura and Takao Ooyama. In episode 15, he arrives in the dorm room during an argument between Arata, Kaito, Hikaru, and Rikuya, having overheard the conversations about the latter's ally killing tendencies. Kaito insults him based on his rich nature, to which he just scoffs at him. In episode 20, he avoids the attacks of Draganzeid with the rest of the Second Platoon. With everyone unsure of how to beat the Large Droid and Rossius, Gendou advises the rest of Jenock to consider preparing for the next War Time. In episode 26, Gendou thanks Haruki for Orvane, who just advises him to take good care of it. In episode 30, Gendou finds out that Arabe was the traitor to World Saver and Sereidy., Naturally angry, he asks his butler whether or not he was deceiving and betraying him the whole time. Ayabe confirms that he has no regrets as his butler, and he chases after him, but catchest him disappear in the staircase of the room with only his DC Aerial remaining. In episode 31, he joins all the remaining Platoon members at the academy, listening to Haruki's strategy to intercept Ezeldarm at the Death Forest. Recruitment Danball Senki Wars To recruit Gendou, you first need to have completed the story mode. After you do so, he will be available on the LBX Player List. He will have the following information: *Level at Recruitment: 50 *SC Cost: 45200 *Specialty Weapons: **Knuckle Style **Launcher Style *LBX: Orvane *Armor Frame Levels **Knight: 25 **Strider: 25 **Brawler: 25 **Wild: 50 Hissatsu Functions Danball Senki Wars *'Power Knuckle' (Initial) *'Impulse Blast' (Initial) *'Homura Kuzushi' (LV 5) *'Dead Blast' (LV 9) *'Hurricane Blow' (LV 13) *'Hedgehog Flare' (LV 17) *'Accel Force' (LV 21) *'Ultra Bomb' (LV 25) *'Delta Cross' (LV 29) *'Blizzard Bomb' (LV 33) *'Raijinken' (LV 37) *'Atomic Launcher' (LV 41) *'Shining Ram' (LV 45) *'Rising Bomb' (LV 49) *'Meteor Strike' (LV 54) *'Riding Armor Gatling Gun' (LV 60) Trivia *He is a student in the 2-5 class. Category:Danball Senki Wars Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Platoon Captains Category:LBX players Category:Kamui Daimon Students Category:Jenock Second Platoon Category:LOST Students